Prophecy Written In The Stars
by LadyVerseau
Summary: Ella siempre se había esforzado por dar lo mejor de sí en sus entrenamientos para que sus padres –ambos Santos de Atenea- y sus amigos se sintieran orgullosos de ella. No para que una deidad que jamás había encarnado en milenios de existencia fijara sus ojos en ella para encarnar en la Tierra y así utilizarla en contra de aquellos a quienes más amaba.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya, sus personajes y argumento pertenecen al Sr. Masami Kurumada y los Estudios Toei Animation. Yo solo he creado los OCs de esta historia. Si son de su agrado, pueden contactarme por PM para tomarlos prestados.

**Argumento: **AU. Ella siempre se había esforzado por dar lo mejor de sí en sus entrenamientos para que sus padres –ambos Santos de Atenea- y sus amigos se sintieran orgullosos de ella. No para que una deidad que jamás había encarnado en milenios de existencia fijara sus ojos en ella para encarnar en la Tierra y así utilizarla en contra de aquellos a quienes más amaba.

**Notas de Autor: **utilizaré a todos los personajes de la serie original con las características de la versión manga. Aunque, en el caso de Shion, no será el Patriarca del Santuario, ya que ese lugar será ocupado por el protagonista principal de nuestra historia quien, por supuesto, será uno de los Santos Dorados.

Por otro lado, todos los Santos tendrán el don de la juventud eterna. Además, la historia tendrá lugar veinte años después de la Guerra Santa y tanto los Santos Dorados como los 'veteranos' de Bronce y las propias Saintias (aunque tal cosa no suceda en la serie original) tendrán Armaduras Divinas. Finalmente, los Santos principales de Bronce serán OCs y _Saintias._

Finalmente, muchos de los personajes serán notoriamente OoC. Comenzando por la aparentemente ingenua Saori Kido.

**I**

-Maestro… -saludó amablemente una joven japonesa de 18 años de similar apariencia a la del hombre frente a ella. Alta, esbelta y de facciones andróginas. Su larga y ondulada cabellera, recogida en una cola alta estilo samurái era de color azul cobalto con algunas hebras plateadas a los costados de su rostro cubierto por su máscara de bronce con detalles en carmesí. Lo poco visible de su piel finalmente era tan blanco como la del adulto frente a ella. Misato de Pegaso alzó la mirada al custodio del Templo de Acuario y _padre _de su mejor amiga y Saintia de Bronce de _Andrómeda, _Élise ante el pedido de este para luego remover la máscara que ocultaba su rostro. Y sus _demacradas facciones_. El francés de tan solo aparentes 25 años, tan alto y esbelto como la menor y de idénticas facciones andróginas, cabello lacio hasta la cintura color carmesí recogido en una trenza baja y suelta, tez blanco marfil y ojos rubíes estaba de pie a la entrada de la colina donde se encontraban las Doce Casas Zodiacales, como también el Templo de la Diosa Atenea, morada de su joven encarnación griega, Saori Kido y su mano derecha y Patriarca del Santuario, asignado diez años atrás por quien originalmente ostentase ese cargo: Saga, antiguo Santo Dorado de Géminis. Desde entonces, en su lugar y tras ser relevado de sus deberes para con el Señor de los Mares como su General Marina de Dragón Marino, el Tercer Templo se encontraba bajo la custodia del gemelo menor del Patriarca, Kanon.

-Vete antes de que Aquila sepa que Canes ha osado alzar una mano en tu contra nuevamente… -dijo Kamil sin siquiera modificar su semblante estoico, a pesar de que por dentro ansiaba casi como toda la Orden Dorada darle una lección al bastardo aprendiz heleno de Aiolos de Sagitario. Zagreo de Canes Venatici era, en apariencia, la _pareja de Pegaso_. Acuario honestamente no imaginaba cuán retorcida sería su concepción del amor si efectivamente lo demostraba maltratando a quien se suponía amaba. La joven ni siquiera esperó a recibir la orden nuevamente y se dirigió uno de los Templos donde acostumbraba quedarse cuando sucedían cosas como esa. El del custodio de su signo, Shaka de Virgo o, como decidió en ese momento, precisamente, el de su maestro y hermano menor del maestro de Canes, Aiolia de Leo. El acuariano por su parte esperó hasta que el menor rastro de Cosmos de Misato se esfumase para llamar la atención a las dos jóvenes que se encontraban ocultas cerca de su posición. Su hija, Élise de Andrómeda y la hija de su mejor amigo y sucesora de su madre, Erin de Ofiuco. La primera en obedecer al llamado del Santo Dorado fue la mayor de ellas, griega de 19 años y apariencia idéntica a la de su madre, también helena y Saintia de Plata de Lacerta, Sémele. Era alta y ligeramente musculosa y su apariencia rivalizaba tanto la del propio antecesor de su madre, Misty como la del Santo Dorado de Piscis, Afrodita. En otras palabras, era extremadamente _bella. _A diferencia de Misato y la propia Erin, Élise no ocultaba su rostro a nadie excepto a su tutora _June de Camaleón y su maestro y Santo Divino de Andrómeda, Shun. _Por lo tanto, sus facciones delicadas y su tez cobriza así como sus brillantes ojos jades eran perfectamente visibles. Finalmente, tenía el cabello de color siena tostada recogido en una cola a media altura. Erin por su parte era italiana como su predecesora y acababa de cumplir 18 años. Ocultaba sus facciones bajo su máscara de plata con un antifaz púrpura pintado alrededor de sus ojos. En cuanto a su figura, era similar a la de su maestra y predecesora Shaina, alta y musculosa. Su cabello ébano era lacio y caía en dos trenzas sobre sus hombros que llegaban hasta su abdomen mientras que el resto fluía suelto por su espalda hasta su cadera. Llevaba como rasgo distintivo un aro en forma de serpiente enroscada incrustada en granate (su piedra natal) en su oreja derecha. A diferencia de su maestra Shaina quien era de Aries, Erin era acuariana.

-Ofiuco… -le llamó precisamente el Santo de Acuario, a lo que la italiana no respondió verbalmente sino que simplemente alzó la mirada al mayor esperando a que acabara de hablar. Kamil asintió, explicándole que necesitaba pedir una _audiencia _con la mejor amiga de su maestra y Saintia de Aquila, pero que no quería _invadir su espacio. _Asumiendo, claro, que la joven comprendería a qué se refería con eso. Y efectivamente Erin lo entendía perfectamente. Y al mismo tiempo y al igual que sus pares Saintias, agradecía inmensamente la discreción no solo de Acuario sino de la mayoría de los hombres del Santuario de respetar la privacidad de las Saintias y de su Recinto. A pesar de que desde que acabase la Guerra Santa y los caídos en ella fueran revividos por Atenea la diosa haya cambiado las reglas a las que estaban sujetas las mujeres a su servicio. O mejor dicho, las había anulado, permitiéndoles luchar a la par de los Santos sin tener que ocultar su femineidad tras una máscara. Aunque las Saintias más jóvenes en muchos casos continuaran utilizándolas al menos ante ciertas personas. Por ejemplo, sus autoridades y sus maestros, precisamente como muestra de respeto a su rango.

-Como diga, maestro Kamil. Pediré a la maestra Marín que lo vea de inmediato…

Y así sucedió. La mujer japonesa maestra tanto de Misato de Pegaso como de su antecesor, también japonés, Seiya, física y realmente cuatro años menor que Kamil (es decir 21 y 41 años respectivamente), alta y ligeramente musculosa, de cabello ondulado casi hasta los codos color castaño-rojizo, tez clara y ojos azules se presentó finalmente en el Templo de Acuario sin su máscara de Plata sin diseño alguno puesta. Ya había dejado de utilizarla incluso frente a la propia Atenea y el Patriarca no solo por el hecho de que la diosa hubiera eliminado la regla que las obligaba a hacerlo sino porque de hecho llevaba 15 años en una relación estable nada menos que con un Santo Dorado: Aiolia de Leo. Marín no era de todos modos alguien acostumbrada a andar por los Doce Templos salvo que se tratase precisamente de aquel custodiado por su ahora esposo. Jamás perdería el inmenso respeto que guardaba hacia el _rango _que ostentaban aquellos hombres aún a pesar de ese detalle para nada insignificante. Como tampoco lo harían sus amigas Shaina y June, a pesar de que la italiana se encontraba en la misma situación que Aquila. Y su esposo era nada menos que el mejor amigo del acuariano y custodio griego de Escorpio, Milo.

La mujer pelirroja se adentró aún más en Acuario hasta detener sus pasos en medio del Salón de Batallas. Le resultó extraño que no hubiese rastro alguno del Cosmos característicamente helado de Kamil, hasta que finalmente el galo apareció tras unos minutos. El hombre de ojos rubíes la saludó con su acostumbrada amabilidad e igualmente acostumbrada seriedad para luego extender su brazo derecho indicando que le acompañase a la sala de estar inmediatamente contigua a la que se encontraban. La mujer oriental asintió en silencio e inmediatamente salió tras él. Una vez en dicha sala, Kamil le pidió que tomase asiento mientras que él continuó su camino hacia la cocina del Templo para preparar algo de té. A pesar de que era en realidad un hombre más acostumbrado a tomar café, al mismo tiempo era consciente de que el té era más tradicional en la tierra de origen de su compañera. De su amiga. Por otro lado y a diferencia de lo que sucedía con su mejor amigo quien directamente no toleraba dicha infusión, él sencillamente no tenía inconveniente alguno en beber al menos una taza de vez en cuando. De hecho, lo había hecho con anterioridad con sus camaradas de Aries, Virgo, Libra y Piscis, Mū, Shaka, Dokho y Afrodita. Los primeros tres asiáticos –tibetano, hindú y chino- y el cuarto sueco.

Permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos, como si ninguno se atreviera a dar el primer paso para abordar el tema que los había reunido. O el cual en realidad había llevado a Kamil a convocar a la Saintia de Aquila a su Templo. Sin embargo no era ese el verdadero motivo de su silencio sino que en realidad y aunque resultara extraño en él, el pelirrojo temía confesar a su compañera lo sucedido entre su aprendiza y su pareja. Principalmente porque esta vez el muchacho de 20 años había ido mucho más lejos de lo que había visto en otras ocasiones, donde Misato apenas y presentaba algunos rasguños en sus brazos descubiertos por su Armadura de Bronce o su ropa de entrenamiento. Finalmente suspiró y, dirigiéndose a la mujer en su lengua natal como si solo pretendiera ser entendido por ella (en caso de que alguien que no fuese un Santo Dorado ingresara en Acuario en ese instante), Kamil dijo sin cambiar siquiera un ápice su semblante:

-Sinceramente debo disculparme, Aquila. Prometí a Élise no intervenir en los asuntos de las Saintias pero a decir verdad esta situación _me ha superado_…

-Zagreo otra vez, ¿no es así?-. Ante la respuesta afirmativa del Santo con un simple movimiento de cabeza la mujer japonesa continuó sin poder evitar que el llanto ganara su voz. En ese momento agradeció no portar su máscara. Las únicas personas ante quienes había llorado alguna vez habían sido Atenea, el Patriarca Shion, su mejor amiga Shaina de Ofiuco y su esposo Aiolia. Las manos delgadas y frías del acuariano en su rostro secando sus lágrimas delicadamente con sus pulgares le hicieron parpadear para eliminar los rastros de estas y alzar nuevamente la mirada al Santo Dorado. Tras un breve silencio finalmente dijo –Me alegra que hayas sido tú y no Aiolos o el Patriarca quien la viera en ese estado. ¿Se encuentra en Leo, verdad? No quise detenerme cuando me dirigía hacia aquí porque estaba algo preocupada. No es habitual en ti llamar a una Saintia a Acuario. ¿Por qué no fuiste al Recinto?

-Élise suele preguntarme lo mismo… Considerando que tanto mi esposa como mi hija son Saintias. Sin embargo y creo no habértelo mencionado, no nos conocimos ni aquí en el Santuario ni en una misión. Por otro lado y aunque la haya criado y tratado como tal desde pequeña, Andrómeda no es realmente mi hija sino de Sémele… Y temo que no querrás saber las circunstancias de su nacimiento, en _Ankara…_

-Turquía… -musitó Marín –Su maestro Samid era originario de allí. Dime que no…-. Kamil solo asintió en respuesta. Probablemente fuera uno de los Santos más imperturbables del Santuario. Había sido entrenado para ignorar (o reprimir) cualquier emoción humana que pudiese interferir en una batalla. Sin embargo, alguien había roto esa barrera 25 años atrás, con tan solo 14 años y en el mismísimo Templo de Acuario. Este era nada menos que su primer discípulo y Santo Divino de Cygnus, Hyōga. Un joven que, del mismo modo en que él lo hacía con sus _45 años de edad _ocultaba sus 39 años en el cuerpo de un joven de la edad de Aquila. Se llevó una mano al rostro al darse cuenta de que su visión comenzaba a nublarse producto de las lágrimas contenidas y respiró un par de veces tan profundamente como le fue posible para intentar calmar la repentina opresión que le invadió el pecho. Finalmente se disculpó con Marín, admitiendo que no hubiera querido que lo viera en ese estado cuando en realidad era ella quien necesitaba ayuda en ese momento. O su discípula.

-No; no te disculpes, Acuario. Eres humano después de todo; tienes derecho a lamentarte… Aunque no imagino el dolor que debe haberte significado _castigar a Samid_ frente a su propia alumna…

-No lo hice; sin embargo no creas que su castigo fue más misericordioso que la muerte. Especialmente si tienes en cuenta que fue su propio hermano quien decidió _relevarme _a nuestro regreso de Ankara. Y Perseo nunca ha sido alguien que tenga piedad por quien desobedezca a Atenea en modo alguno. Ni Algol ni su maestro _Elián…_-. La mujer oriental comprendió sin mayores explicaciones qué clase de castigo había recibido eventualmente el Santo de Lacerta. Acuario lo hubiera encerrado por el resto de la eternidad en un Ataúd de Hielo. Su hermano menor y Santo de Plata de Perseo en cambio lo convirtió en una _perenne estatua de piedra _con su Escudo de Medusa. Su alumno Algol había hecho lo propio años más tarde con los Santos de Bronce de Andrómeda, Pegaso y Cygnus. Sin embargo y a diferencia de lo ocurrido aquella vez en la que eventualmente Shiryu de Dragón pudo salvarles venciendo a Perseo, Lacerta no corrió la misma suerte tras la muerte de su hermano a manos de _Saga de Géminis_. La Saintia de Aquila sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que se había perdido completamente en sus pensamientos y asimismo al escuchar la voz de Kamil murmurar con una sonrisa absolutamente indisimulable que honestamente tenía muchas cosas en común con Afrodita, el Santo custodio de su signo. De haber sido alguna de las Saintias más jóvenes, la mujer oriental ciertamente se hubiera ruborizado ante un comentario semejante. Sin embargo Shaina le había dicho lo mismo en reiteradas ocasiones.

Esa noche el Santo de Leo se encontraba en la sala de su Templo junto a su hermano y su cuñada Cirene. La mujer greco-italiana era, a diferencia de las (escasas) esposas de los restantes Santos Dorados una mujer 'común y corriente'. De hecho, era médica en una clínica de _inseminación artificial _en Atenas junto a su hermana melliza Bianca. Estaba asimismo y como si de una coincidencia del destino se tratase _embarazada de tres meses _de su primer hijo junto al Santo. Demás estaba decir, Aiolia no cabía en su emoción ante la idea de ser tío por primera vez. Aunque no era el único que estaba feliz por la noticia. Los cinco padres del Santuario –Saga, Shaka, Milo, Shura y Kamil- no estaban en una situación muy diferente. Así es; el propio Patriarca del Santuario y antiguo Santo de Géminis era no solo un hombre casado sino padre de dos hijos. Ambos adolescentes, su hijo mayor, Luca tenía 16 años y su hija Liara 13. Por otro lado, mientras que el primero era de su mismo signo y entrenaría para suceder a su hermano gemelo Kanon, la joven era acuariana y tendría su duelo para suceder a la Saintia de Plata de Aquila en tan solo tres meses, mientras que a su mayoría de edad sucedería al custodio de su signo. Los dos hermanos recordaban precisamente ese hecho mientras conversaban. Ninguno de ellos había pensado nunca en el motivo por el que tanto Shaka de Virgo, Dokho de Libra y el propio Acuario se habían negado a aceptar sucesores a sus Armaduras sino hasta la llegada de las Saintias de Andrómeda –e hija de la esposa de Kamil-, Dragón (una joven tibetana de 18 años, Mali) y Liara. Esta última era la menor entre todas las futuras Saintias.

Los tres continuaron su conversación tranquilamente y hasta muy tarde en la noche, cuando Aiolos y Cirene se disculparon aduciendo que probablemente debieran regresar ya a Sagitario y agradeciendo al heleno menor por invitarlos a cenar. El Santo de la misma edad (aparente y real) y estatura que Acuario aunque más robusto, de cabello ondulado apenas por debajo de los hombros color rubio dorado, tez bronceada y ojos verdes asintió con una sonrisa, asegurándoles que eran bienvenidos a regresar cuando lo desearan. Después de todo, eran familia. El hombre siete años mayor, ligeramente más alto y robusto que su hermano, de cabello rubio cobrizo ondulado hasta los hombros con una cinta carmesí alrededor de su frente, tez bronceada y ojos verdes como los de Aiolia asintió. Antes de girar siquiera para dirigirse rumbo a Virgo sin embargo escuchó lo que solo pudo describir como un grito _desgarrador _proveniente de una voz femenina y juvenil y de la habitación de aprendices de Leo. Aiolos sabía que la joven Saintia de Andrómeda acostumbraba pasar tiempo allí o en Virgo muy a menudo. Y esa era definitivamente su voz. El heleno mayor volvió la mirada a su hermano y preguntó si era la primera vez que escuchaba a Misato gritar de ese modo en la noche.

-No; y temo que deba hablar de esto con Acuario, Atenea y el Patriarca de inmediato…

-Entiendo que quieras informar a la señorita Kido y a Saga, Aiolia… -le interrumpió el mayor arqueando una ceja -¿Pero qué tiene que ver _Kamil _en esto?

-_Ne serait-il pas préférable de le découvrir par toi-même, Sagittaire? _No me corresponde darte explicaciones respecto de algo que solo nos compete a mí y a Aquila. ¿No te has preguntado por qué ni siquiera su maestro sabe la verdad?

-Hazte el favor y explícate de una vez o me veré obligado a sacarte las respuestas a la fuerza… -dijo en el tono más apacible (aunque no lo era realmente) que pudo utilizar el Santo de Leo. El galo conocía la personalidad del heleno tan bien como la de su propio mejor amigo. Y por ello estaba absolutamente convencido que la ira de Aiolia le sería tanto o más fácilmente manejable que la del Santo Dorado de Escorpio. En primer lugarporque simplemente estaba intentando descargarse con alguien. Y por mera coincidencia esa persona había resultado ser él. Kamil suspiró profundamente y, volviendo sus rubíes al matrimonio aún de pie a escasos pasos de él pidió al Santo de Sagitario que siguiera su camino, puesto que dudaba que su esposa estuviera en condiciones de ver lo que sucedería a continuación. Aiolos palideció mientras que Cirene no comprendía de qué hablaba exactamente. Dejando escapar un suspiro aún más hondo, casi resignado, el hombre de cabello carmesí desvió la mirada de la azulada de la mujer de cabello rubio y simplemente le advirtió que, si nunca había visto lo que los Santos Dorados llamaban una _Batalla de 1000 Días, _sinceramente debía pedirle que se alejara lo más pronto posible de allí, puesto que eso era lo que sucedería. Antes de que la mujer diez años menor que Aiolos y visiblemente más baja y delgada que este pudiese agregar nada sus ojos turquesas se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Kamil. No era una Saintia y por ende no era capaz de ver ni percibir los Cosmos de los Santos. Sin embargo, sí era perfectamente capaz de sentir el ligero temblor que sacudió el Templo de Leo. Así como el _para nada alentador _brillo en la mirada verdosa de Aiolia.

-Llévatela Aiolos, te lo ruego… -dijo en un tono extrañamente suplicante el pelirrojo. Incluso sus rubíes ligeramente más brillantes de lo normal reflejaban la misma expresión que su voz. Y definitivamente esto último fue suficiente para convencer a Sagitario. No obstante, si bien obedecería a su amigo respecto a dejar a Cirene en su Templo, él por su parte iría a otro sitio. De todos modos, estaba seguro de poder confiar el cuidado de su esposa en Shura y su propia esposa italiana, Fiorella_._

-Lo haré, Acuario, pero tú debes hacerme un favor a cambio. Ten cuidado y… _n'oublie jamais qu'Élise pleurerait ta mort jusqu'à la fin des jours, alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour elle…_-. El francés no tuvo forma de responder a eso. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue volver la vista al frente.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del trono del Templo Patriarcal, un griego física y realmente un año mayor que Aiolos aunque de su misma estatura y complexión física, de larga cabellera ondulada y rubia dorada, tez bronceada y ojos esmeraldas estaba de pie junto al inmenso trono de roble, cobre y tapizados carmesí en que se encontraba sentada su diosa, Atenea. O su encarnación, la joven Saori Kido. La mujer helena aparente y realmente siete años menor que los Santos de Aries, Tauro, Leo, Virgo, Escorpio y Acuario (es decir, 18 y 38 años respectivamente), de estatura mediana y figura delgada, cabello lacio hasta la cintura color castaño claro, tez clara y ojos verde-azulados llevaba no solo su habitual vestido blanco sin mangas y de amplio escote ceñido en el abdomen sino también los respectivos ornamentos y el báculo de Niké en su mano derecha que representaban su posición como representante de Atenea en la Tierra. Junto a ellos se encontraba un Santo Dorado. Heleno y siete años menor que el Patriarca, Milo de Escorpio era alto y robusto, de cabello rizado hasta la cintura color rubio dorado, tez morena y ojos cerúleos. Era uno de los tres Santos Dorados además de Aries y Cáncer que había entregado su Armadura Dorada a su respectiva sucesora. Una joven originaria de la isla en la que fuera entrenado, Milos de 18 años llamada Carina. Antes de ello, la joven había sido, también bajo su tutela, la Saintia de Bronce de Serpens. Aries tenía como heredero al que por años fuese aprendiz de Mū, su custodio lemuriano: Kiki. Un _adulto _doce años menor que su maestro, también de origen lemuriano. Cáncer finalmente era custodiado actualmente por otra Saintia, Isadora, siciliana como su maestro Máscara Mortal. Finalmente los próximos en recibir Armaduras Doradas serían también mujeres que se convertirían en las Saintias Doradas de Acuario y Piscis respectivamente. Estas eran la hija menor de Saga, Liara y una joven noruega de 17 años llamada Kristin.

Todo parecía en calma en el Templo Patriarcal hasta que sus tres ocupantes sintieron una fuerte sacudida que provocó pequeñas grietas en el piso de mármol alfombrado en carmesí. Acto seguido vieron ingresar a toda prisa a un absolutamente desesperado Aiolos de Sagitario, cuyo rostro estaba inusualmente pálido, al tiempo que jadeaba buscando aire. Alarmado, el Santo de Escorpio se acercó a su compañero y, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros del mayor le hizo alzar la mirada para luego cuestionarle (con la mayor calma posible) respecto de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, no fue necesaria una respuesta verbal por parte de Aiolos, puesto que en ese instante percibieron una fuerte colisión entre dos Cosmos _diametralmente opuestos_. Por si fuera poco y a pesar de la intensidad del mismo, uno de ellos parecía estar intentando _repeler los ataques del otro más que contraatacar_.

-Aiolos… -habló finalmente Atenea, llamando la atención de ambos Santos Dorados quienes inmediatamente volvieron la mirada hacia ella mientras se reincorporaban. La mujer los detuvo antes de que intentasen siquiera arrodillarse y en cambio dijo fijando su mirada en ambos hombres –Necesito saber qué sucede. Todos los aquí presentes, tú en especial Escorpio, sabemos que no hay forma de que Acuario responda de manera alguna a una _provocación… _

-Sin embargo sí lo haría si la vida de alguien a quien cuanto menos aprecia depende de ello, Atenea… -intervino Saga -¿Cree que hubiera encargado el entrenamiento de mi hija a Aquila de no ser así? Kamil no confiaría en alguien que no haya probado ya su _aptitud como maestro… _Y ella lo ha demostrado con creces a mi entender. Sin mencionar su _valor como guerrera_. Usted debe saber que Acuario, Capricornio y Piscis son los tres Santos más difíciles de convencer en ese aspecto… El maestro Dokho no necesita demasiado convencimiento…-. El heleno se acercó a sus coterráneos justo en el instante en que una nueva explosión, esta vez de mayor magnitud se produjo seguida de nuevos temblores. Allí definitivamente los cuatro griegos confirmaron no solo de dónde provenían las mismas sino _quién estaba llevando las de perder en dicho duelo_. Como si necesitaran de mayor confirmación para esto último y para su más absoluto horror vieron a la persona en cuestión siendo literalmente _arrastrada a través de los ocho Templos que separaban Leo del Templo Patriarcal._ Este sin embargo permanecía casi milagrosamente de pie y aún más milagrosamente con su Armadura Dorada puesta. Al percatarse de la presencia de los cuatro griegos tras él, Kamil murmuró en un tono cansino y dirigiéndose específicamente a uno de los dos mayores sin siquiera devolverle la mirada:

-Hazte el favor y no regreses, por lo que más quieras no regreses a Leo o ese bastardo no tardará en alzar su mano contra ti sin dudarlo… Temo que quien está en Leo en este momento _no es tu hermano, Aiolos_… O al menos, no es la misma persona que conoces, a quien entrenaste…

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo dices, Acuario?-. No fue Kamil sino Milo quien respondió a su pregunta al percatarse de que efectivamente el Cosmos de su amigo estaba tan lleno de ira como _aquella vez, más de 30 años atrás. _

-Tú nunca lo has visto verdaderamente furioso contra alguien, Sagitario. No estabas aquí cuando solo éramos adolescentes de 13 años… De haber podido hacerlo, Aiolia nos hubiera acabado a todos de una sola vez…-. Atenea no pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente los ojos al escucharle. Ella también desconocía esos hechos puesto que solo era una niña de 6 años en la mansión de su abuelo adoptivo. Saga por el contrario sabía perfectamente a qué se referían Escorpio y Acuario puesto que, si hubo alguien que de algún modo –directa o indirectamente- había fomentado ese sentimiento en el joven Santo de Leo, esa persona sin lugar a dudas había sido él. Por ello fue precisamente el heleno mayor y nuevo Patriarca quien prácticamente y a pesar de hacerlo en un tono calmo y amable, exigió al Santo de Acuario que se explicara respecto de lo sucedido –o lo que estaba sucediendo- en el Quinto Templo. No obstante antes de que Kamil pudiese siquiera decir una palabra, el propio Saga lo detuvo pidiéndole en cambio que volteara y lo viera a los ojos. El galo a duras penas y pudo hacerlo sin perder el equilibrio debido al cansancio y las heridas en su cuerpo, confirmando de ese modo lo que imaginaba el geminiano. Sin embargo, se preguntaba por qué Aiolia se habría casi _ensañado _de ese modo con él. Acuario sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que su Armadura finalmente abandonaba su cuerpo y musitó casi en un hilo de voz y antes de caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra de la sala:

-No… no es conmigo con quien se ha ensañado como dices, Saga. Es con _Canes, otra vez_. Sin embargo, no hubiera alzado su mano contra un Santo de Plata ni aunque de ello dependiese su vida. Estimo que recuerdas que aunque es discípulo de Sagitario, Aiolos no es su custodio…-. Aiolos abrió enormemente los ojos al escucharle. Era cierto, Canes Venatici estaba siendo entrenado por él del mismo modo que lo hiciera a su tiempo con Aiolia. Sin embargo, el muchacho era en realidad acuariano y, como si fuera poco, el propio Kamil y su esposa lo habían hallado en la costa egea a los 5 años. Inmediatamente una mueca de genuina ira apareció en su rostro antes de preguntar a su camarada si sabía dónde se encontraba el joven griego. Kamil se puso de pie con ayuda de Milo quien mantenía su brazo derecho alrededor de la espalda baja del pelirrojo y su mano izquierda sobre su pecho y respondió tras tomar una profunda bocanada de aire que no lo había visto desde que regresara a las Doce Casas en la mañana. En ese momento nuevamente sintieron un temblor sacudir el Santuario y antes de que cualquiera pudiese sugerir nada, el acuariano se soltó del sostén de su mejor amigo y lanzó dos veces su Ejecución de Aurora (ya sin Armadura). Ninguno de los ocupantes de Piscis hasta Virgo osaron siquiera interponerse al curso de aquella ráfaga helada al darse cuenta por un lado de que el Santo de Acuario la había lanzado prácticamente _al límite de su Cosmos _y que, por otra parte, esta solo tenía como objetivo el Templo de Leo y no a su custodio. En otras palabras, Kamil solo pretendía sellar toda posible entrada y salida al mismo aún con Aiolia dentro. Nuevamente y al ser advertida de ello, los ojos de Saori se abrieron horrorizados e inmediatamente intentó detener al acuariano utilizando su propio Cosmos. Sin embargo y aunque aquello verdaderamente le dolió como quizá nada –ni siquiera _castigar a su discípulo en Libra- _lo hubiera hecho, el mayor volvió apenas la mirada sobre sus hombros a la mujer antes de lanzar por tercera vez el máximo ataque de su constelación y musitó entre dientes y con un dejo de ira más que preocupación en el tono cansino de su voz:

-_Je dois vous demander de ne plus oser intervenir, Mademoiselle Kido. __Sinon je devrai recourir à des mesures extrêmes… _Y estimo que ha de recordar que detesto alzar mi mano contra una mujer…-. Todos los presentes incluyendo por supuesto a Atenea se quedaron absolutamente atónitos ante las palabras del galo. Sin embargo la sorpresa se esfumó tan pronto como apareció al percatarse de que Kamil ya no soportaría un segundo más de pie tras utilizar no una sino _tres Ejecuciones de Aurora_. Y fue precisamente la joven diosa quien lo sostuvo en sus brazos tan pronto como el hombre de ojos rubíes se desplomó aún consciente. Antes de perder completamente el conocimiento y entre jadeos, Kamil murmuró mientras un delgado hilo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios:

-Realmente… sinceramente lo lamento… No debí… _Je n'aurais pas dû dire de tels mots…_

-No por favor, detente… -pidió la mujer casi entre lágrimas –No debes esforzarte ahora. Necesitas descansar…-. Alzó la mirada hacia el Patriarca de pie a escasos pasos de ella. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, sin embargo, el heleno asintió entendiendo lo que necesitaba pedirle, por lo que simplemente se inclinó a su lado lo suficiente como para poder tomar al Santo francés en brazos, al tiempo que Milo ayudaba a Atenea a levantarse.

-Ya no hay nada que debamos hacer aquí… -dijo seriamente aunque con un ligero dejo de tristeza en su voz Aiolos –Temo que lo mejor será regresar a nuestros Templos, Escorpio…-. Ambos helenos giraron hacia sus autoridades e, inclinándose respetuosamente saludaron casi al unísono –Con su permiso, Patriarca, señorita Atenea, nos retiraremos. Si nos necesitan saben cómo encontrarnos…

-Por supuesto… -dijo el rubio Patriarca con el mismo semblante y tono serio que su (aún) mejor amigo –Temo que todos necesitamos descansar, aunque probablemente resulte imposible, dadas las circunstancias…-. Y mientras pronunciaba esas últimas palabras, sus esmeraldas estaban fijas en el joven pelirrojo en sus brazos. En ese instante se percató de algo que probablemente ni siquiera Kamil había notado al momento en que sucedió el hecho en cuestión. Atenea no pretendía únicamente evitar que atacase nuevamente a Aiolia cuando lo detuvo utilizando su Cosmos. De hecho, probablemente ni siquiera pensaba en ello sino que, al contrario, intentaba _sanar las heridas del acuariano_ tanto como pudiera. Kido era una diosa por lo que indudablemente su Cosmos era mucho más poderoso que el de cualquier Santo Dorado. No obstante ello, era igualmente innegable el hecho de que era _Virgo _y por ende su Cosmos era al mismo tiempo completamente opuesto al de Kamil.

-Y aun así se arriesgó a algo semejante… -musitó para sí el griego, sabiéndose completamente solo en la sala. Minutos después, él mismo se retiró hacia el ancho pasillo en que se encontraban las habitaciones de huéspedes del Templo, opuesto a aquel donde se encontraban tanto su recámara como los aposentos de la diosa.

Mū se encontraba despierto casi desde el alba esa mañana, habiendo decidido comenzar con su tarea de reparación de Armaduras lo más pronto posible puesto que debía reparar más de ocho Armaduras de los tres rangos de la Orden incluyendo Aries, tras la primera misión de su ya no tan joven sucesor junto a Shaina de Ofiuco. No habían tenido contratiempo alguno durante la misma sino que los escasos daños en ambas Armaduras habían sido provocados más bien por _inclemencias del tiempo_. Estaba concentrado en los preparativos necesarios para comenzar su trabajo cuando oyó el sonido característico de una Caja de Pandora golpeando el mármol del piso del Templo. Aunque obviamente no con la fuerza suficiente como para siquiera agrietar el material. Esto le hizo alzar su mirada verdosa a la imponente figura de su vecino y custodio de Tauro, Aldebarán quien, efectivamente, había dejado dos Cajas Doradas frente a él. El brasileño de la misma edad real y aparente que el lemuriano, imponente tanto en estatura como en complexión física, de larga y lacia cabellera rubia dorada atada en una cola baja y ajustada al cuello, tez morena y curtida y ojos azules se quedó observando en silencio por unos instantes las ya ensambladas Armaduras que se encontraban en Aries esperando reparación y, volviendo nuevamente su atención al rubio frente a él con una expresión entre preocupada y triste en su rostro le explicó que Saga le había encargado dejarle esas dos Armaduras Doradas para reparar, admitiendo que no tenía idea de que ya tuviera tantas pendientes. Sin responder en modo alguno al comentario, Mū simplemente alzó la mirada a las dos Cajas de Pandora que acababa de dejarle Tauro e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron en un gesto evidente de horror y sorpresa. Obviamente había escuchado –y percibido- lo sucedido en Leo. No obstante ello no tenía idea de qué lo había provocado en primer lugar.

-Tampoco yo estoy muy seguro, Mū… -admitió el brasileño, provocando que el lemuriano se diera cuenta de que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Consciente de que Aldebarán aún no había terminado de hablar, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio. Tauro agradeció el gesto asintiendo y luego le explicó que de todos modos quien podía precisamente darle las explicaciones pertinentes al respecto no se encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo. Y honestamente dudaba que lo estuviera en el corto plazo de acuerdo a lo que le manifestara Saga. Aún sin poder comprender del todo las palabras del moreno, Mū le pidió en un tono y con un gesto casi suplicante en su rostro que fuera más claro. Aldebarán suspiró, meditando la mejor manera de abordar el tema sin causar mayor temor en su amigo que el que ya denotaba su rostro.

_**Flashback**_

_El Santo de Tauro se presentó ante el Patriarca en compañía de su ya adolescente discípulo e hijo de Shaka de Virgo, Ammán. Este era un joven de origen chino como su madre y Saintia de Plata de Piscis Austrinus, tan alto y robusto como Milo de Escorpio a pesar de sus 15 años de edad, de cabello lacio por debajo de los hombros color rubio-rojizo, tez blanca y ojos verdes cristalinos. Había ya obtenido una Armadura de Plata, Auriga hasta que llegara el momento de su duelo por la Armadura Dorada de su maestro. Ambos Santos se inclinaron debidamente ante Atenea y Saga y, tras recibir la orden (siempre cortés) por parte de la diosa para que se levantaran, el brasileño notó de inmediato las expresiones serias en los rostros de ambos. Asimismo Ammán se dio cuenta del posible motivo por el que los habían convocado al divisar dos Cajas de Pandora Doradas a la izquierda del Patriarca heleno. Por lo tanto y sin poder evitar su curiosidad (aunque al mismo tiempo sin perder sus modales), el muchacho inclinó levemente su cabeza antes de alzar su mirada verdosa a los igualmente verdes ojos del griego y preguntar si su llamado tenía algo que ver con que esas Armaduras se encontrasen en la sala._

_-Es correcto, hijo… -dijo seriamente el geminiano –Necesitamos que tú y tu maestro lleven esto al Templo de Aries de inmediato. Ambas se encuentran severamente dañadas… En especial Leo…-. Los ojos del chico se abrieron inmensamente al notar que la otra Armadura era nada menos que Acuario. No podía imaginar cuán dañada podría estar Leo si era efectivamente la que se había llevado la peor parte. Considerando que, a diferencia de lo que sucedía respecto a su padre Shaka a pesar de ser elementalmente opuestos, Kamil no era exactamente invulnerable a Aiolia._

_-Efectivamente no lo es… -dijo el Patriarca, sorprendiendo a Ammán quien no se había percatado de que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta -Sin embargo no existe manera alguna en que Leo pueda dañar la Armadura de Acuario sin que Acuario devuelva el mismo en modo alguno. Kamil utilizó no una sino tres Ejecuciones de Aurora para detener a Aiolia… Y no portaba Acuario en el último golpe…-. Maestro y discípulo se quedaron absolutamente boquiabiertos y paralizados ante aquellas palabras. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Leo y Acuario habían sostenido una Batalla de 1000 Días, o al menos esa había sido la intención del primero para forzar al segundo a tomar una decisión tan drástica como agotar prácticamente por completo su Cosmos._

_-Ammán… -dijo Aldebarán finalmente cuando pudo reponerse lo suficiente de su conmoción. El muchacho no necesitaba escuchar lo que deseaba su maestro para saberlo. Por lo tanto y nuevamente haciendo una reverencia, les pidió a Saga y Atenea que lo llevaran a la habitación de Kamil. El Patriarca y la diosa asintieron agradecidos a ambos, tras lo cual Saga admitió que de todos modos consideraba prudente que su actual 'custodia' tuviera su descanso merecido tras haber permanecido junto a su padre casi todo ese día. En realidad, desde la noche anterior. Así, Aldebarán revolvió suavemente la lacia cabellera del muchacho en un gesto afectuoso antes de tomar las dos Cajas de Pandora y despedirse…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Sus rubíes extremadamente opacos y casi completamente carentes de luz (literalmente) se abrieron pesadamente y dejó escapar un agudo siseo al sentir algo casi tan frío como su propio Cosmos en su frente. Parpadeó repetidamente aclarando apenas su visión, aunque le bastó para darse cuenta que, por un lado, tenía compañía y, por otro, era esa persona quien justamente sostenía un paño embebido en agua helada en su frente. Sin siquiera esperar a que el adulto intentase el menor movimiento, el chico oriental le pidió en un tono tan apacible como el de su padre que permaneciera quieto y en silencio, admitiendo que no estaba seguro cómo Élise había podido mantener su temperatura a raya hasta ese momento considerando que su Cosmos era idéntico al de su padre Shaka. Aquella revelación hizo que Kamil se levantara sobresaltado, aunque rápidamente apretó los dientes y cerró con fuerza los ojos reprimiendo un grito de dolor cuando algo similar a una _corriente eléctrica _le atravesó el costado derecho. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que llevaba una camiseta liviana sin mangas pero que debajo de esta su torso estaba completamente completamente cubierto en vendajes, lo mismo que en _ambos brazos. _Sin embargo no necesitó meditar demasiado para descubrir que esas heridas no habían sido provocadas por alguna de las técnicas de Aiolia sino que en realidad eran _quemaduras provocadas por su propio Cosmos_. Su mano –y brazo- hábil era la izquierda. No obstante para utilizar la Ejecución de Aurora debía utilizar ambos y en ambos ejercía la misma presión. La había lanzado tres veces según recordaba. Honestamente no podía entender cómo al menos uno de sus brazos no había quedado literalmente inutilizado tras un esfuerzo semejante. En realidad, primero que nada estaba impresionado de cómo había sobrevivido. Antes de poder siquiera meditar al respecto nuevamente sintió su cuerpo debilitarse hasta que perdió una vez más la conciencia. En ese momento y mientras el muchacho chino cambiaba el paño en su frente alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación golpeando suavemente dos veces.

-Adelante, maestra Sémele… -dijo amablemente el joven ofreciendo el paso a la Saintia griega –Me retiro; no es mi intención estorbarla…

-Sabes que no lo haces, hijo… -dijo la mujer de cabellera lacia y siena tostada y ojos jades con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, el cual se ensombreció al notar el semblante del hombre tendido en la cama. El rostro del acuariano era naturalmente tan prístino como marfil. En ese momento sin embargo lucía casi como el de un _Espectro. _Aunque aquello lejos de alarmar a la mujer no modificó en absoluto su expresión más que en el dejo de tristeza que esta reflejaba desde que ingresara en la habitación. Aquel era un secreto muy bien guardado en el Santuario; un secreto que solo ellos dos, Saga, Atenea y quien la encontrase por primera vez conocían. Pero la realidad era que Sémele era una Saintia de Atenea. Una Saintia de Atenea que había nacido como un _Espectro de Hades_. Su padre lo era y ella debía heredar sus funciones en la _Sala de Juicios _si él llegaba a desaparecer alguna vez. Sin embargo, siendo tan solo una niña de 6 años, Lune de Balrog decidió que su vida sería mejor junto a su madre mortal, de origen italiano.

-_Je te prie de rester, mon cher. Je ne me pardonnerais pas si je te perdais comme j'aurais pu le faire quand nous nous sommes rencontrés… _Cuando me enamoré de ti…-. Se dejó caer con su rostro en el pecho del francés al tiempo que sus lágrimas caían libre y profusamente por sus ojos descubiertos de su máscara de plata. Si no fuera porque verdaderamente apreciaba a Marín de Aquila –de hecho la consideraba una buena amiga- no tardaría en intentar al menos tomar represalias contra su esposo y Santo de Leo. Una voz en su mente que reconoció inmediatamente sin embargo apartó de su cabeza todo pensamiento de esa índole '_No puedes ni debes tomar decisiones apresuradas de ese tipo aunque sea lo único en tu mente en este momento, Miranda… Él no merece perder a su única hija y sabes que eso es lo que sucederá si te atreves siquiera a alzar tu mano contra un Santo Dorado. Lo hiciste conmigo, ¿cuán diferente crees que sea con Leo?' _La mujer permaneció perpleja observando el rostro relajado del hombre frente a ella incapaz de creer que era verdaderamente él quien le hablaba. Nadie más que Kamil recordaba el nombre que su padre le diera, del mismo modo que solo ella recordaba que, en realidad, Kamil no era su nombre como Santo Dorado de Acuario, sino que lo había desechado tras ser revivido por Atenea. Ella lo había conocido con el nombre de Camus, cuando la halló en Ankara poco después de cumplir 18 años y durante su última misión antes de su muerte dos años después.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel incidente. Tres días en los que la Saintia de Lacerta no había querido siquiera moverse de la habitación de su esposo. E incluso en los cuales si había probado bocado había sido por insistencia de Saga y su propia esposa, también griega y una Saintia de Atenea, Clymene. Esta era una mujer de figura similar casi de pies a cabeza a la del acuariano incluso en sus facciones andróginas, de larga cabellera lacia y azabache con algunas hebras verdosas que enmarcaban su rostro perfectamente redondeado, tez levemente bronceada y ojos violeta pálidos. Clymene era, en primer lugar, virginiana; en segundo lugar, discípula efectivamente del custodio de su signo a pesar de tener la misma edad; y, finalmente y a diferencia de su maestro, era _verdaderamente ciega_ habiendo nacido con dicha discapacidad. Su Armadura de Plata era Pavo y en cuanto al uso de su máscara, solo lo hacía ante sus propias dos discípulas Temisto y Erika, ambas griegas. Precisamente la Saintia en cuestión ingresó en la habitación en ese momento, justo cuando Kamil acababa de despertar. El pelirrojo la miró confundido por unos instantes hasta que de pronto abrió sus rubíes enormemente y con un gesto (inusualmente) aterrado como si acabase de ver un _fantasma_ o algo por el estilo. Clymene no necesitaba reflexionar demasiado ni para comprender el motivo de su reacción ni mucho menos para darse cuenta de que su compañero no había tenido lo que se dijera un _descanso apacible. _Por ello se acercó a él del lado opuesto a donde estaba recostada Sémele. Nuevamente se alarmó al percatarse de que al parecer Kamil ni siquiera había notado que su esposa estaba allí. Puso su mano en la frente del hombre y suspiró aliviada para luego preguntarle si al menos era consciente del sitio en que se encontraba.

-Honestamente… -dijo el galo apenas en un hilo de voz –No recuerdo siquiera por qué estoy aquí… Solo puedo decirte que he tenido el peor descanso de mis últimos 20 años… Si es que puedo llamarle descanso a despertar a mitad de la noche completamente _agitado…_

-Sin embargo no tienes fiebre ahora… -dijo en tono calmo la mujer helena, a lo que más tarde agregó -¿Has tenido pesadillas?-. Kamil negó levemente. Tan solo ese ligero movimiento le provocaba la sensación de que el cuarto a su alrededor daba vueltas por lo que inmediatamente cerró los ojos cubriéndoselos con su mano izquierda. Luego de un momento y cuando aquella sensación incómoda pareció calmarse lo suficiente admitió sin quitar su mano de su rostro que de hecho no eran pesadillas las que había sufrido esas últimas tres noches sino que en realidad eran imágenes, visiones o como quisiera llamarle de algo que había sucedido pero que honestamente no recordaba cuándo. No obstante sí podía asegurar con absoluta certeza que la última vez que le había sucedido algo remotamente similar y lo había _presenciado más que participar en el hecho _había sido 32 años atrás, a los 13 años. Clymene obviamente sabía a qué se refería exactamente. Tanto su esposo Saga como su maestro Shaka se lo habían mencionado en varias ocasiones.

-Sí; sé a qué te refieres. Pero déjame decirte que lo que viste esta vez sucedió aquí mismo, en el Templo de Leo, hace casi cuatro días. Aiolia pudo haberte _matado, Kamil… _Y no recuerdo que eso haya sido lo que sucedió aquella vez…

-Leo solo atentaría contra dos personas aún en su sano juicio, Clymene. Probablemente tres si cuentas entre ellas a tu esposo. Escorpio y Capricornio; el primero por recordarle casi hasta el momento de la batalla con los Santos de Bronce que su hermano fue un traidor y que por lo tanto él no merecía pertenecer a la Orden Dorada…-. Suspiró pesadamente y antes de que su voz se apagara casi por completo concluyó –Creo no deberte explicaciones respecto de Shura ni de tu esposo…

-Solo me pregunto por qué _Aiolos_ no les guarda el mismo rencor cuando ellos acabaron con su vida…-. Esas palabras las dijo para sí al darse cuenta en ese momento de que no recibiría respuesta de Kamil, quien se había dormido nuevamente. Su expresión lucía completamente relajada, aunque se aseguraría de que pudiese finalmente _descansar debidamente. _Tenía casi las mismas habilidades e incluso el nivel de Cosmos de su maestro Shaka, por lo que le resultó muy sencillo calmar el Cosmos ligeramente turbado de Acuario. Minutos después se retiró de allí en silencio.

**Traducciones:**

_Ne serait-il pas préférable de le découvrir par toi-même, Sagittaire? : (Francés) ¿No sería mejor descubrirlo por ti mismo, Sagitario?_

_N'oublie jamais qu'Élise pleurerait ta mort jusqu'à la fin des jours, alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour elle: (francés) Nunca, jamás olvides que Élise lamentaría tu muerte hasta el final de sus días. Entonces, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por ella_

_Je dois vous demander de ne plus oser intervenir, Mademoiselle Kido. Sinon je devrai recourir à des mesures extrêmes: (francés) Debo pedirle que no intervenga, señorita Atenea. De lo contrario tendré que recurrir a medidas extremas_

_Je n'aurais pas dû dire de tels mots: (francés) No debí haber dicho esas palabras_

_Je te prie de rester, mon cher. Je ne me pardonnerais pas si je te perdais comme j'aurais pu le faire quand nous nous sommes rencontrés: (francés) Te suplico que resistas, cariño. __No me perdonaría perderte como pude haberlo hecho cuando nos conocimos_

_Bien hasta aquí mi enésimo fic, aunque muchos de ellos quedaron perdidos en mi vieja laptop. Espero sea de su agrado._

_¡Saludos!_

_Su 'nueva' amiga, Lady Verseau_


End file.
